The Onyx Warrior
by VanGrimm212
Summary: Not sure for the summary yet, but if you have ideas I'm all ears. There are tales of a Gem, whose power was so uncontrollable that she was locked away until her fellow Gems had use for her on the battlefield. It wasn't long before this gem, this White Onyx, had disappeared. But this is not her tale, no this is her son's. CANCELLED
1. Preview

Hey, well this me trying for...somthing, I donno just somethin' that wouldn't leave my head after watching 'Ocean Gem' again. I don't know if I'll really do anything with it, but worth a try.

**The Onyx Warrior**

...It's snowing...

...It has been so long, since I have just, _watched _snow fall...

...My body _aches_, and I'm too injured to move...

...That or will to move is gone...

...Each is a likely problem, but back to the snow...

...It's so..._Beautiful_, and while I am unable to even twich my arm, let alone move. I guess this is as good as a time as any, to tell you my name and from whence I hail.

My name is Altman Weißenstein, and I was born in a small farming town near Breslau. I do not recall its name but, I remember it had an abundent amount of potato fields.

It may appear...**odd**, but I was born sometime around the year 1781...Yes I know it sounds absolutely ludacris, but I'm not lying. As it turns out, my mother was a member of the elusive species _The Gems_! She had been injuried in some sort of battle where my father, a soldier in the service of Prussia, along with his patrol, found her and several others. I don't know much else from that point to my father's death, shortly before my birth, as well as my mother's. Well not death so lets call it her metamorphosis into half of me.

...Wait, alright good, I can move my fingers again. And while I flex my fingers to, hopefully, spread the mobility, I'll just continue to talk about myself. So I might as well describe myself, but I warn you vanity is not in my nature, so this'll be a bit of a scarce discription. I stand at around 2 meters and weigh about 84 kg. I have messy, black chin length hair that I opted to comb back. My skin is fair, if a bit on the dark side, like there something dark under my skin. I have a lean, muscular build, but I can be fast if I need to be. I have a small, pointed nose and a strong, squared jaw dusted with a 5 o'clock shadow.

...Alright, the aches are starting to fade...

As for my eyes, well I have been told that they are my most _striking_ features. My left eye is amber other than that, it is normal. But it is my right eye that catches everyone elses, my eye is my Gem, it is Black Onyx. Oh, I can see fine out of both eyes, but I tend to wear an eyepatch. If I don't people tend to stare.

...Good I can move again. Oh, and my attire, lets start from the bottom up. I wear shin high black marschstiefel boots over gray wool socks. For trousers, I have dark blue, nearly black, with light gray lampasse, and suspenders. A white cotton dress shirt with a dark blue, wool waistcoat. And over that is my greatcoat, it is a dark gray, the cuffs are crimson, and the buttons are onyx. The collar, I had extended, is black bear fur. And apart from my eyepatch, I wear nothing upon my head.

...Now I imagine, that you are wondering how came to be picking myself from the ground, hmm? Well it's...bizarre, to put it lightly. I somehow got into a fight with a behemoth of a Gem, at least I think it's a Gem. The blasted thing came from practically nowhere shouted '_**Get ready to get squashed, little man!**_' and the next thing I know, a giant fist on a rope smacks me. I landed in a tree that is at least 30 meters from it, none too gracefully either.

And here we are, dusting myself of debris from the tree I was embedded in. I didn't get a good look at what swung that _thing_ at me, but I now have a great dislike of all things purple. And if the periodical quakes are anything to go by, it is coming to try and 'squash' me.

"And it was such a Beautiful day too. *sigh* Well, guess it's time I get ready play with my large, new friend." I spoke with a humourless smile.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Why too much purple is bad

"And it was such a Beautiful day too. *sigh* Well, guess it's time I get ready play with my large, new friend." I spoke with a humourless smile, eyeing the terrain. Forest of thick evergreen trees, roughly 15 cm of snow, light snow fall, and no wind.

And then it happened, three trees to my left exploded revealing the weapon that hit me. It's a flail shaped like fist, but I didnt have much time to think about it. Another one came straight at me,forcing me to jump and pull my legs to my chest, I just barely got over it. While it was still under me, I used it as a springboard to get atop the tree I was struck into earlier.

When I landed, I could hear its booming laughter, "**So you jump like a scared, little bunny rabbit. Come on, fight like you mean it!**" with its mocking I was able to finally see my assailant. It was big, really big, and purple too. Four arms and wild purple hair, it had to have at, the very least, three eyes but with the visor, made it difficult to tell. Along with the purple and black skin tight onepiece it's wearing, I assume that it is a female. her gem is in the middle of her chest and that too is purple. But from the current distance, I can't make anything else out about her.

From atop the tree I shouted to the approching gigantess "Why are you attacking me? Have I offended you so?" My questions were met with more laughter.

With a smile befitting her stature "**No, little man, I just felt like it! I was on my way back to teach those puny Crystal Gems a lesson for leaving me, Sugilite, behind!**" her smile turned to a snear at that last bit, but returned full force soon after "**But before I got halfway there I felt something, a Gem something!**" after she said 'gem' she threw her left flail at me. I had but mere seconds to jump to another tree. "**You! You are that Gem! I don't know how, but I don't care!**"

Pulling back the one she threw, catching it with the arm under the one holding the rope, revealing another gem in the middle of her palm. She then swung the other flail downwards, aimed at the tree I was hiding in. Leaping to a tree closer to her, I started to focus my energy to my right eye, knowing this is going to be a long day.

This pattern kept for a short while, though she hit me again. But luck is on my side, the power behind her attack was quite redused, but it still might've cracked a rib as well as brusied a few more. If this keeps up, I'll turn into the acursed color. Our rather one sided fight had cleared, at least a half a kilometer of forest.

It seems I have finally gathered enough energy that I can summon my weapon. Even better it seems she has lost track of me. "**Come out and fight me! I'm tired of playing cat and mouse!**" It seems that she has superb tracking skills. To find anything in front of her, unless she gets lost to her fustrations. Like she is now looking this way and that, it won't take her long to find me crouched behind this tree stump I barely made it to, behind her.

Taking calming breath to slow my heart. I raised my hand above my head, focusing the power from my eye to my palm. Slamming it upon the ground and rising from my near sitting position, to bring forth weapon!

It is a halberd made completely out of onyx. Height from the pike tip to the end of the shaft is two meters. The axe blade is 76cm long and is 15cm from blade to shaft, the pike is 40cm, and the back hook 20cm and 10cm wide. My halberd is inhand in less than a second, holding it my neutral stance with pike pointed down with the middle in the crook of my elbow, and the rest behind my back.

I charged her, and was spotted instantly. Laughing mirthfully and she, in pleased manner, spoke "**Finally bringing the fight, huh? Bwahahahaha! Good, I'm tried of crushin' trees!**" she threw both, one right after the other. Sprinting, I continued to charge, as the first flail fist came at me I jumped so that I faced the ground. Just as I did so, it went under me with only half a meter between me and the flail. Then with all my might I swung my halberd, cutting the rope causing it to crash and tumble to treeline. I landed in a roll with the second flail passing by harmlessly.

Despite the loss of her flail, Sugilite laughed more, "**Bwahahahaha! If thats what you can do with a toothpick, maybe I should've let you get it sooner! Bwahahaha!**" pulling back her remaining flail to meet her open hand, but as it pasted by me I grabbed onto it bringing myself and the crazy plan I had just thoughtof to her. Cutting that rope as well. I moved instantly, bring myself to the fist I kicked off it, lifting it up and pushing myself down. I hit the ground rolling hard, causing me to lose focus and dismiss my halberd, but the flail's aim was true hitting the gigantess' face with the full power of her own might.

When the flail hit the ground, it was dismissed just as fast. Sugilite stagered, a hand to her face an other on her head, the others moved to help keep balance. The hand on her face moved to show that her visor was gone, revealing her five eyes each blinking indenpendent of each other.

Finally after a minute of me on the ground, staring with a wide unblinking eye,and bated breath. She finally looked at me with full clarity and said "**Good shot, ouch.**" and with that Sugilite colapsed, causing a small quake.

"I didn't think that was gonna work." I said as getting up, wincing at my poor ribs, "Oh, tomorrow is going to hurt. Huh?" but as limped my way over to Sugilite, her body glowed for a few seconds, then receded into two new prone figures.

The first looked to be as tall as me with a similuar build but stronger. Pinkish-brown skin, three eyes, and a black rounded square afro. she has a red and black bodysuit, with square shoulder pads, and a pink star on her chest.

The other is quite short in compairison with a heavy build. She has pale-purple skin, one or two eyes. her long, pale purple hair covered where her left eye would be. She has a gray off-shoulder shirt over a black under shirt. black leggings and white boots.

I take a step closer to investigate the duo better, when suddenly the tall one has me by the throught and on the ground.

"Don't. Move." she spoke simplely but, in such a way that I complied completely.


	3. Grinding for the Truth

"Don't. Move." she spoke simply but, in such a way that I complied completely. She nodded at my submission and moved to the other one, shaking her awake. "Amethyst. Amethyst, wake up." It seemed to work as, what I assume is her friend, begain to wake up, though groggy.

"Huh, Garnet? What happened?" She asked, having not noticed me yet. Garnet, the tall one, started to explain what she could remember. at this point I zoned them out, and I took stock of my body's damage. 'Ribs, most are bruised and is one cracked. Limbs are, surprisingly, fine. Head, no immediate injuries, moderately painful headache. I also seem to have biten my touge, not too bad. I also seem to have colletion of splinters, "Great, it will take hours to get them all out. I hope my coat hasn't suffered much damage, I'm almost out of sewing supplies."

*Ahem*

I has snapped out of my self pity by the short one, Amethyst if recall. She was looking at me expectly as was Garnet, but the visor she now had on made it hard to tell. I'm guessing that they asked me something, "Yes?" I asked evenly, hiding my tiredness. It takes most of my energy to bring forth my weapon, and more to keep it in hand, so to speak. In short, if they wanted to fight, there wouldn't be much of it.

The short, dread colored one spoke up, "We asked you your name, dude." the drea.. Amethyst, speaks with complete nonchalance, as if she and her friend weren't a gigant brute trying to 'squash' me. I feel slightly offended. but they are still here staring, might as well make conversion.

As I started to get up, Garnet summoned her weapons, large gauntlets, at the move. Half way to full height I raised my hands in show of peace, she loward her arms to a more nuetral stance but kept her gauntlets. Once I was standing I started to dust myself, wouldn't do to make a bad impression now would it? When I was satisfied, I bowed with one arm at my chest the other behind my back, "Mein name ist Altman Weißenstein, of Deutchland. At your service." My formal accent has shown itself, happens from time to time. Standing straight, I watch their expressions. Garnet showed nothing that I could see, and Amethyst whom looked confused.

"What-land?" she asked. I was about answer her but was beaten to the punch.

"Germany." Garnet said evenly

"Oh," Amethyst said nodding, then looked to me, "Why didn't you just say that?" She looked slightly cross. About to respond I was interupted again.

"Thats not important, but what is, is him explaining what he is and how he defused us." she dismissed her weapons in favor of crossing her arms to affix me with a stoney look. Quite intimidating that one.

Amethyst looked at her friend, "What do you mean 'what he is' he's human, obviously. But yeah, I'd like to know he took down Sugilite too." She then squinted at me, like she could find a secret clue about me.

Garnet spoke again, "He's not human, at least not completely." she adjusted her visor, "Spill it, what are you?" It really wasn't a question

"Quick to hit bone aren't you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I put my hands in my trouser pockets, *sigh* "No, I'm only half. Mother was a Gem and Father was human, I knew neither of them. And beating the brute? Well that was luck." Amethyst seemed disapointed at that last bit, like she expecting some great battle. And Garnet, she looked unconvinced, probablely picked that I wasn't telling them everything. "Satisfied? I would like to back home, and make repairs to my wardrobe." Outside I looked annoyed, inside I was sweating. If these two are like Sugilite, I wouldn't last.

"Show us your Gem." That was Amethyst, "I can't sence stuff like Garnet can, but I can see just fine." Great now she's crossing her arms too. If any of my friends knew that I'm being stonewalled by two women, I'd never hear the end of it.

I have desided that, I like neither of them. Sighing, I raised my right hand to my eyepatch...


	4. Unfound Truths

I have desided that, I like neither of them. Sighing, I raised my right hand to my eyepatch...

"Hmm, maybe next time." but stopping at its surface, and raising the pocketed hand revealing the glass 6oz jar of my favorite, homemade, Flash-Flask. Throwing the unasumming thing infront of them as well as turning in the opposite direction, mad dashing right for the tree line.

Picked up the resipe in China back in 1834, been using it ever since. I now realise, that I could've used this earlier, but no time for regrets, only for escaping.

I could feel the Flash-Flask activate, burning bright as the sun for a few moments, giving me precious time to escape. I haven't heard any other footsteps following my own, hopefully this means that have not given pursuit.

I didn't stop running even after I reached the treeline, only instead of just going one direction I went several but never backtreking. I know this forest, I've been hermiting here for the last seven months, this place can be difficult to navigate without any landmarks...

...Wait, what was that noise? "GAH!" Something snaked my leg pulling me upside down from a tree.

"Aha! Got you!"

"Hmm, you were right."

"What?! How did you find me!?" Looking up, or is it down? I spotted the two, with Amethyst looking smug holding the thing that was wrapped around my leg. And Garnet, sitting on a branch near Amethyst, slightly swinging her legs. I don't like them very much.

"We used the trees, keeping instep with you the entire time." I swear I just saw a smirk, blasted wretch.

"Hahaha, and you never thought to look up either, hahaha" She started to swing me in circles, dread colored wench.

"Amethyst, tie him up. We're bringing him with us to the Temple." Garnet jumped to the ground and proceeded to lean against a nearby tree, arms crossed, waiting for her comrade.

The spinning suddenly got faster and the thing I know the ground was coming greet me, but I couldn't move anything to buffer the fall. Closing my eye, waiting for the incoming pain...

"Huh?" It seems that I've been caught, looking back and sure enough, Garnet did it with a single hand. My face went from surprised to a sneer in record time. She then threw me over her shoulder and began walking a direction I think is south.

(\\/) Beach City's Gem Temple beach (\\/)

"Thanks but, I need need to get strong too!" Steven then put on the other set of tires and proceeded to run laps in the sand. While his father, Greg, a middle-aged man with a heavy set figure, and two others watched as he rested.

Greg has long light brown hair, but has a large bald spot, and an even lighter colored beard. He has a t-shirt shaped tan line, he has peach skin color and the tanned areas more reddish. Wearing a white sleeveless shirt with gray sweat shorts and flip-flops.

The other two are Sadie and Lars, friends and co-workers. Lars is a tall, thin teenager with curly, dark orange hair. With dark peach colored skin, and has gauges in each ear-lobe. He has a gray sleeveless shirt, darker gray shorts, and green sneakers. While Sadie seems to be Lars's opposite, she is short and stout with tied back blonde hair. Sadie has pale skin under a blue gray sleeveless shirt and light pink shorts.

"He really, *huff*, into this, *huff*." Sadie spoke from her seated position on the sand. She took a deep breath, then looked to Lars and Greg, "I think it's time we call it a day guys." Receiving nods of agreement, she began looking for Steven. She found him still running in the track Greg made, also still inside the four tires. "Hey Steven!" The tire stack with legs ground to a halt, "We're gonna gonna go, see you tomorrow coach.!" The three walked their own ways to home. Steven continued to jog after waving them goodbye, through the tires.

But after a few minutes, Steven, nearly collapsed from never having exercised before. "Al-huff-right *huff* time to *huff* to rest." Crawling out of the tires, after laying on the sand, and getting shakily up to his feet. Steven walked with dragged feet to ramp, groaning he walked up to the door. Upon opening it he groaned once he realized that he has to climbed to reach the heaven that is his bed. Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, Steven made it. He made it to his bed to his haven, his sanctuary where he could sleep away his aches and pains.

(\\/) Altman With Garnet And Pearl (\\/)

"Garnet?"

"Yes, Amethyst?"

"Where are we?"


	5. No Direction

A couple of hours after Garnet had started to carry me, like a sack of potatoes, the two would look around often. Finally Amethyst let out a long winded sigh, "Garnet?"

"Yes, Amethyst?"

"Where are we?" At that Garnet stopped and looked to her friend, who stopped as well.

"No idea." At Amethyst's gaped expression I chuckled, they both looked at me.

"Heh, don't even know were your own Temple is, tut-tut." Yes, I know that was a bit mean of but, I don't rightfully care. I can feel every splinter, my coat and the rope are making them _really_ uncomfortable. I also have no idea _where_ or _why_ they planned on taking me, but I'm not keen on leaving my home. Besides that I have brews that need tending... What, I'm German, and the Schwarzbier is in my blood

Amethyst gave me a dirty look, "Yeah what would you know smarty pants? And what were you doing out in the middle of nowhere anyway?" Her second question seemed genuine, I just might answer that. Maybe they'll feel sorry for me and let me go, we can only hope.

"I _live_ here, if you must know. I was on my way home, when Sugilite attacked me." Mentioning their fusion made the two flinch, not sure why. "On that note could please release me, I have appointments to keep."

"No." That came from Garnet.

"What?! What do you mean 'no'?!" I admit, I seem to have overreacted, but the beer!

"You are an unknown, potentially dangerous, Half-Gem. We are going to the Temple to figure out what to do with you." It seem she wasn't going to budge, but I need to get home! That beer is my livelihood, as to not attract attention to myself I've been making and selling Schwarzbier to the nearby towns and estates for supplies. I also have trinkets and nicknacks from the places I've been to, most are irreplaceable!

Wait, they don't know where they are! As good a bargaining chip I'm going to get. "Be that as it may, but you don't know where you are. And I need to do important work to do at home, and I happen to have a few maps there. Can we make a deal?"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow with suspicion, "So, what? You us to take to your house out in the middle of nowhere? Yeah, you'll probably just try and escape again." She even put her hands on her hips, this might more difficult than I anticipated.

"I'll throw in a keg of beer?" I don't know, but I'm desperate here! Maybe they like beer or know someone who does.

"Ew, gross! That stuff is nasty!" My face turned indignant.

"I'll have you know that I've had a dissatisfied costumer in over a _hundred years_!" I clapped my mouth shut, 'Oops, didn't mean to say that. Blast now there going to ask questions, wait they were going to ask questions anyway. But, they're Gems so they may not think anything of it.'

"What's beer?" My worried thoughts were brought to halt so fast I think I heard my neck crack.

"W-What." I slowly turned to my handler.

"Oh, you never had any before Garnet?" Asked Amethyst, "It's this gross drink, I tried some from this guy selling it said 'This is the best drink ever made. Here have a bottle of this amazing beverage.' It was soo bad I got sick." Garnet and Amethyst stopped

I sighed while trying to adjust myself in the binding, it did not work. "Alright, I'm sorry for using the Flash-Flask, but I was more...uncertain of your intentions for me. I mean, you did attack me. I thought you were going to finish the job the brute was, before I defused her." Amethyst is still looking on with suspicion, "But if nothing else, could you remove the rope. I have many splinters." I was starting feel miserable.

Garnet shifted me from her shoulder and gently set me down against the nearest tree, "Alright we'll go, and you can walk, but try to runaway and I will drag you instead of carrying you. Got it?" I nodded my head hard and fast, I'm not about to incur her wrath. Garnet gave a small nod, then turned to Amethyst "Good, Amethyst let him out."

Amethyst shrugged and walked over to me, "Alright dude, you heard the lady, no escapes."

The first thing I did after she dismissed her weapon was stretch.

The second is that I removed my coat and put it on a low hanging branch.

The third was to remove the inch and a half long splinter from my left leg,

"Oh, so much better, don't worry I'm only getting the really bad ones." I said to placate them, it took me around four minutes to take worst ones, seven of the not-so-little bastards. After that I grabbed my coat and shake it out in hopes of removing any remaining splinters, putting it on I spoke to them, "So, where are you two from, besides the outer space shtick." After I fastened the last button I looked to the sky. Overcast, great and no watch or compass to give a sense of direction. But it would be dark soon.

"Beach City, it's in Delaware." I'm not surprised, weird things and people tend to go to America.

"Oh, neat. Also, Garnet could you point me the way to north?" After I asked her she looked to sky for a few seconds then pointed seemingly at random. I looked in that direction, luckily I have been on this path before, unluckily that was nearly twenty years ago. My memory isn't that great, so lets hope that crossroad that leads to mine is still there. "Ah good, onward then."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Notice

Hello dear readers that may or may not exist, I have decided to rewrite the story and post the rewrite later. So yeah if any have ideas for my rewrite comment, or hey if any would like to co-author with me pm me.


End file.
